I Can't Lose You Again
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: Sequel to Can We Ever Go Back? Many things suck for Demyx. Three things to be exact. The first is unnerving, the second is upsetting. But the third is devastating and confusing: Where the hell is Zexion? Yaoi, Zemyx fic
1. Where Are You?

**Demyx POV:**

My life, as hectic as it is, was perfect once. But of course, three horrible things have happened to me in the space of two months.

Firstly, and least importantly, My father, Luxord Miyano, died during his prison sentence. He got into some sort of fight with a fellow inmate, and the result was him being stabbed ten times in his chest. The funeral was quick and unemotional. After all, me and Namine had no real reason to miss him, as horrible as that may sound.

Ah, _Namine._

The Second, and of middle importance, is to do with my sister, Namine. She was previously married a few years back, about three weeks after me and Zexion got back together. Four years have passed since then. However, her and her Husband, Marluxia, had previously revealed that she was pregnant. Sure, should that not be a joy? Not when she got the result of her scan. Only one word needed to describe it.

Miscarriage.

Only one word to describe their pain at losing, what could have been, their first child.

Unbearable.

Marluxia was Zexion's cousin, so therefore, their child would have the blood that me and Zexion would not be able to pass on through our family.

Now...Zexion.

The third, and most important in the basis of horrible things. I will probably start telling you about this in a story.

Me and Zexion, three years previously, had given up all our fame, and removed ourselves from the headlines of everyday newspaper. My band found a new sitarist, and Zexion removed himself from lead singer with Roxas. Roxas married Axel, and I moved to a remote little village. In that time, we adopted a little girl named Aerith.

Aerith really was the kindest little girl that you will meet. However, me and Zexion had accidentaly corrupted her innocence.

_I sat down at the dinner table, Aerith looking up at me._

_"Dada...What Were you and Daddy doing last night?" She asked. I heard something smash, and saw that Zexion had dropped a plate, his face in a expression of horror. I myself blushed red._

_"N-nothing...Just uh.."_

_"Wrestling.." Zexion finished..._

_"B-but why was Dada telling you to go harder?" She asked Zexion. I choked, my face getting steadily redder._

_"B-b-because I wasn't wrestling hard enough.." Whoa, Zexy stuttered?_

_"Oh...But Why would he want you to hit him harder?.."_

_"Because, sweetie. Daddy is a wuss. He's not as strong as Dada" I answered, smirking._

_"Ok...Was There a ghost in your room too?"_

_"No sweetie, why?"_

_"I Heard moaning..." This was the point where Zexion stared, face blushing crimson. I looked at Aerith._

_"Yes, there was a ghost in our room. That's why I was telling Daddy to go harder. Because we were wrestling, and then we saw the ghost, and he wasn't hitting the ghost hard enough." I answered._

_"Okay.."_

_"Any more questions?" Zexion asked,picking up his keys, face it's pale colour again._

_"Yes...Whats Lube?" I choked again, and Zexion walked out the room._

_"Have fun Demyx...I gotta go to work. Please remember to tell Larxene to drop Aerith off at the right school this time!"_

Aerith has never questioned the ghost or the wrestling again. However, we were smart enough to get our walls soundproofed. We still had our Bodyguards, for obvious reasons. Larxene was in charge of taking Aerith to school, seeing as I couldn't actually drive yet. I owned a car. So did Zexion...I Just didn't have a license. And Yuffie was banned from teaching me. Anyhow, back to the point.

Two months ago we adopted another child, by the name of Kadaj. He was a fine boy, yet had the habit of calling me _mother_. Our two 'children' could actually be considered as our children. Kadaj had the same colour hair that Zexion's mother has, and Aerith has the same colour eyes as me.

Anyway, I'm rambling again.

So, Larxene was supposed to be picking Aerith up from school, and Kadaj was sat next to me on the couch. When I say next to me, I really mean on me. He was clutching onto me, as if he thought I would suddenly get up and leave him forever.

Aerith arrived home.

Yuffie arrived to come and play with Aerith and Kadaj like she does every Wednesday.

I got ready for my dinner with Zexion. I was planning on proposing.

Yuffie left.

Babysitter came.

But...

Where was Zexion?

After the nine hour wait, he still never turned up, so I called the police. They looked into it. Aerith was silently crying, her head on my shoulder. Kadaj, too, was crying, his head buried in my chest. I stopped my tears from falling, attempting to be strong for my 'kids'.

Apparently, Zexion had left his work building, same time as always.

But his car had never left the parking lot.

And unfortunately, his works security camera's had a glitch, just after he left the building.

Like I said before. The third and most horrible thing that had happened to me, included Zexion. The horrible thing?

Zexion was missing.

**A/N:**

Okay, So..For all those who reviewed on my previous story, Can we ever go back? I seriously owe this third story in the series to you. Without two or three of you, I probably would have never finished Remember that day, never mind started CWEGB...So, a _**HUGE**_ thanks to you all!!!!!!!

**TimexHasxGone, Z E X I O N H E A R T, TheCloakedNocturneXV, Silver Midnights, **_**Evil-Neji**_**, EmoSchemer, **_**Tangerine342**_**, TheFallenOnes, **_**Shikatehpimp1**_**, Thesavagenymph12, LiteraryMirage, Your Alien, Akuri Siren,**_** AyameRocks62294**_**.**


	2. Something Isn't Right About This

**Demyx POV:**

After two weeks of endless crying, and listening to police reports on the progress of the search, Aerith asked a very critical question.

I looked at the files and witness reports, of the last people who saw Zexion. Aerith was reading through them with me. I was amazed that she could read it at all, but then again, she has lived with Zexion. She looked up at me, eyes showing full spirit and good intentions.

"Dada, when daddy first went missing. Didn't his work tell you that he had definitely left the building?" She asked.

Indeed, a very important question. Looking at the file she was reading, I noticed it had been written by a guest in the workplace at the time. I compared two files. The guest one, and the building owners one.

_Around about the time that my employee, Zexion Numara, went missing, I had a break in, in one of the basements. The time was 2:45pm. The window had been smashed, and I'm guessing that it was probably the same person who got to Zexion. Zexion had probably seen the intruder, and thus, been kidnapped._

I then read the second one.

_I was in the building to get a loan for myself and my family. I was at the front desk, when I noticed two of your employee's heading towards a door in the left of the main reception. One of them was tall, and he had a kind of yellowish colored hair. The employee following him matched the description of Zexion Numara. I'm not sure where the door led, but It definitely wasn't outside. This was around three in the afternoon._

That's not right...One Of them is lying, but who?

I Don't think this guest, Vexen Linoa, was lying. After all, why would he want Zexion?

I can recall Zexion coming home once, angry that his boss had wanted him to go on a worlds trip with the company. Of course, Zexion refused. His boss had not been happy, and told him he'd regret it.

Had he meant something other than regret at not seeing the worlds?

That's the only reason his boss would lying. I contacted the Police, telling him this information. I then proceeded to treat Aerith, for being so smart. (basically, I gave her more than three pieces of chocolate. Zexy doesn't normally let her have more than three, because she is literally, bouncing off the walls)

* * *

I helped the police search the basement Area of the company's building. At first I was shocked, because I could:

A) Smell some form of Zexion in here. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen him, so therefore I automatically picked up his smell.

B) The officers searching the place was Squall Leonheart, and Cid Highwind.

Now, I'm not sure if anyone remembers, but Leon and Cid were the officers that investigated my case against my father. You know, the whole 'rape and abuse' thing?

Cid beckoned me over a few hours later.

"So kid, we got some form of lead..."

"Take a look at the smashed window" Leon finished. I looked at the window. Something was off, very off. But I couldn't determine what.

"Now, you're probably thinking, If it was a break in, should there not be any glass?" Cid asked.

"But, there is no glass, and the owner said there was a break in"

"That's what he's trying to get at.." Leon told me. "If there was a break in, the glass would be on the inside. But the glass is outside, look." He pointed outside. Sure enough, as I pushed my hand out, there was glass on the grass outside.

"So it was obviously a staged break in. The glass was broken from the inside." Cid said. Pulling my hand back, I looked at them.

"Why would the owner stage a break in?"

"That's what we're tryi-" Leon stopped talking. His phone started ringing, and he quickly answered it, walking outside.

"Must be important.." Cid muttered, examining the window again. When Leon came back, he had a serious look on his face.

"That Vexen Linoa has just turned up at the station. Says he needs to tell us something"

* * *

I stood on the other side of the 'magic' mirror, next to Cid. The Vexen dude was in the interrogation room, with Leon and a tape recorder. Me and Cid heard it all though.

"So, what have you got to tell us?"

"Okay, so. Maybe I lied a little on my interview. I did see that Zexion go down into the basement, but I heard a crash coming from down there and went to investigate. That Pete guy, the owner, had a large sack slung over his back, and that Zexion wasn't there.." My heart sunk. Was Zexion....dead?

"And.."

"Well, the guy gave me a big chunk of money, and told me to pretend he never saw me. But then I felt guilty, and wrote down half of what I knew.." He finished.

"Now, why are you telling us this now?" Leon asked. At that moment, Cid's phone rang, and he turned away.

"D-don't you know?" Vexen stared at Leon, shock etched across his face. At the same time, Cid turned to face me, his face aghast. He picked up the phone into the interview room.

"Leon, we have a situation..."

"What?"

"That Pete guy is possibly the only one who knows where Zexion is, right?"

"Right.."

"Well. He's been in a car crash recently. He- He's slipped into a coma" Cid said slowly. In a matter of three seconds, Those words sunk in. I grabbed Cid by his collar.

"What?!" I shook him. "You are _KIDDING_ ME!" I yelled. Cid grabbed my wrist and twisted it, spinning me and pushing my bent arm on my back.

"Hey! Act your age! Assaulting a police officer in a station?! Are you freaking _CRAZY_?!" He hissed, letting me go and pushing me forwards. I turned quickly.

"S-s-sorry. I'm just_....Shocked_...." And I really was. If Pete was the only one who knew where Zexion was, that meant that Zexion could end up starving to death. Or worse, dying of thirst. It would only take three days for him to be dead. And even with that knowledge, we still don't know when Pete last gave him food or water. And even worse. Zexion could already be dead!

* * *

**Zexion POV:**

It was cold. That much was obvious. And It was Very wet. There was only one exit and entrance to the room, and that was above me. I once tried to open it, but water started to flood in, and I knew it was too dangerous.

Sometimes it got really hot in here, and then sometimes it was freezing.

Pete visited me everyday, usually. He never turned up yesterday, or today. So, what am I going to do if he stops coming and I don't get food?

I attempted to get past him once, and he just aimed a gun at my head. That kept me in my place. Well, Hopefully, someone found the clue I left in one of the barrels in the basement. I sprayed it with my cologne, knowing full well that someone must be able to smell it a mile off!

Yet, The second Pete threw me in here, I missed three things. Or, people.

Kadaj.

Aerith.

And most of all.

_Demyx._

How were things with them? I Desperately hoped that Demyx was okay, that he hadn't done anything stupid. Knowing him, he'd manage to get himself stuck in here with me. I would mind that, because he would be doomed to the same fate as me. However, I wouldn't mind it either, seeing as I'd get to see him.

I miss his soft gentle kisses, and his warm, loving hugs. I miss his smell, his face, his _eyes_.

I miss you Demyx.

I Love you Demyx.

Please Demyx....Save Me from this hell. I can't, _won't_ rest until I see your face again. Even if it's just for a moment.


	3. Tower Touches Midday Sun

**Demyx POV:**

Aerith and Kadaj were currently spending a week at their 'Auntie' Yuffie's. I lay on the couch, like I have been for the past two days or so. I supposed I should have used that time to clean the house, but I couldn't. Zexy would have wanted me to, but I don't care about that. I just want him back. I had cried myself dry. Tear stains are all over my cheeks, my body devoid of any water left to make more tears. The dull ache in my chest constricts to full on pain every time I see his face on one of the pictures, hanging along the walls like little murder weapons. Had Zexion not been the one to put them there, I was sure I'd have knocked them down by now. His face frozen on the photo. Is that how I would continue to see him? Would I ever see my Zexion's face again, whole, happy and real? Or would I be forced to only be able to see his face in solid photographs, never to see the glint in his eyes, the true happiness on his face or the aura of grace that radiated off him again?

I slowly move my head away from the picture I had been staring at. It hurt. The not knowing. Personally, I think I would rather know if he was dead, than have false hope. Not knowing if he was in pain hurt me. Not knowing if he was still alive killed me inside.

A sharp rap at the door pulls me from my thoughts. It's a knock I know all to well.

It's the knock of Tammy. I hadn't seen her since before Zexion went missing, so seeing her eyes, her smile and her overall face, is bound to hurt like hell. I don't move, just stare blankly into space, knowing that Tammy will let herself in anyway. A few minutes pass, and then the door is opened. I dimly registered her gasp, then a hand was placed on my forehead. Seconds later, or maybe it was minutes, A glass is shoved in my hand, and two tiny paracetamol capsules. I screwed my face up in disgust, but I should have known better than to think Tammy would let me off nicely.

Eventually I have the tablets swallowed, and the glass of water laid untouched on the coffee table.

"You know, Zexion would hate himself if he realized you were like this.."

"Zexion doesn't have to know..."

"Demyx...You're Killing yourself..."

"Oh Tammy....If Only you knew..."

"I'm a lawyer Dem...Not a doctor. But I know that you better get you're ass off this couch, or so help me god, you will find the bloody outside lamppost shoved so far up your backside a super magnet won't be able to remove it!" She hissed at me. That got me out of my seat and into the bathroom.

"Alright! Just don't hurt me!" I shouted through the door.

"You have twenty minutes to get yourself cleaned up! It says here on this calendar that you're supposed to be meeting the police officers at five! It's half past three already! And I will know if you haven't washed!" She yelled through the door. I heard her 'pfft' In satisfaction, and walk off. Tammy could be pretty scary, especially since she had those _eyes_. The eyes that Zexion would stare me down with until I admitted that I did something wrong. The eyes that undid everything inside me and made me confess everything on my mind.

I Quickly showered, throwing on my clothes. Stepping out the bathroom, I gasped. _How long had I been in there_?! The dishes were clean, the curtains opened, my mini bed on the couch gone, and overall, the place was cleaned. Thoroughly...

"Whoa...Tammy...You Didn't have to do this..." She wandered out from near the fridge, thrusting a bowl of fruit into my hands.

"Yes...I Did...You Don't want Zexion coming home to a untidy house, do you?" The second I hear Zexion's name my eyes start watering, and Tammy had me pulled into a hug.

"Wh-what If we don't find him? What am I g-going to do? I-I can't live without Zexion, I really Can't" I sobbed into her shoulder, soaking her top. Surprisingly, although Zexion is smaller than me at 5.4ft, Tammy is a good 6ft3. She patted my back, shushing me.

"He'll come back. Zexion can never be gone for too long..."

* * *

I made my way to the basement in Nobody Corporation. For those who haven't guessed yet....Thats Where Zexion works. Leon told me that Cid was stationed in the hospital, waiting for Pete to wake up from his coma. We were to search the basement thoroughly, to check if there was any form of lead.

Eventually, Leon slapped me round the face and told me to go to sleep in one of the corners. I refused at first.

"Look, kid. If I find anything, I'll tell you moments after. Okay?" I Whined, nodded, and curled up next to a barrel that smelt like Zexy's cologne.

Hold up.

Zexys'....Cologne?!

Tipping the barrel, I opened up the lid. Empty. Empty but for a small folded up piece of paper. Reaching in, I pulled it out, unfolding it slowly. By now Leon was staring at me, watching me closely.

_Demyx._

_By now, Pete has probably got me hidden away somewhere. And you have probably noticed my absense. Petes currently looking through some big bag, and I'm not sure how long I'm going to be living in this world. However, idiot was stupid enough to let slip where he's taking me._

_Remember. I'll always love you_

_Zexion._

_Silver emperor way. Where Tower touches the midday sun._

What the hell did that last line mean?! Why couldn't he just tell me where he is?!

At some point, Leon's phone rang. When I showed him the note, he breathed out.

"Well...this kinda balances things out"

"How does it?"

"Zexion has left a riddle for us to solve. Ironically, for us to find that note, something bad just _would_ happen to us.."

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Petes dead"

**A/N:** And there you go! Next chapter will probably be the last, but the longest! And, for those who haven't realized it, Tammy is Zexion's mum, and Demyx lived with her whilst Zexion was in college in my last story.

Until Next time!~  
**CloakedxSchemer**

**x**


	4. I Found You

**Demyx POV:**

I had instructed Yuffie to take care of Aerith and Kadaj for another week. She hadn't complained, however I spent an hour of Kadaj hanging off my neck, telling me he didn't want me to leave him. He still calls me mother though. Tammy had cleaned up the rest of the house when I got home, and then proceeded to make herself comfortable in the guest bedroom. I didn't object, instead, I had grabbed the sandwich she had on the table ready for me, and then ran back out the door.

Which brings me to where I currently am.

In a police station.

Attempting to decipher a code that's frustrating me to no ends.

_Silver emperor way._

What could that mean!? I skipped to the next line:

_Where tower touches the midday sun._

Hmm...So...That Could mean that there is a tower somewhere. But the closest tower is situated in the City, and I'll be damned if Pete managed to smuggle a massive bag through the guards at every entrance to the city.

_Touches midday sun._

So...that Could mean one of two things.

A) There is a tower, that is only revealed when the sun touches it a exactly midday. The possibilities of that happening is low, very low.

B) There is a tower, that is named tower, but isn't exactly one. That way, it could be a house or something... Then something clicked.

"Leon....Is There a place in town called Emperor Way?" I asked. He nodded, not looking up from his work. His gun lay on the desk next to him, and I reminisced a time long before I had any inkling Zexion still loved me.

I had been watching Romeo and Juliet, and had burst out crying at various points. Of course, that was mainly because I kept thinking something like that happened between me and Zexion. Well, up to the Juliet trying to kill herself in front of the priest. Well, our love was forbidden, but only in my fathers eyes. And the churches... One of Axel's chakrams was laid on the desk, and my hand was itching towards it. Luckily, Roxas came in the room seconds later, and had proceeded to strangle me until I put the chakram down.

But back to the point.

"Could you take me there? I think I know where Zexion may be.." I asked him. Leon's head snapped up, his hand reaching for his gun.

"Yeah...Follow Me.." He led me through the police stations, turning corner after corner, until we exited out the back way.

"Um...Why-"

"Don't ask..." He growled, opening his car and motioning for me to get in. When the doors had shut, he locked them, driving out the station car park at top speed.

"Uh.."

"Someone is watching from the front. I don't know if it's for this case, or a different one...Either Way I don't like it." The angry tone in his voice made me ask no more questions, and we spent the ten minute drive in silence.

Stepping out of the car, the first thing I noticed was the smell. It absolutely _reeked_. How could this place actually be allowed to stand in the town I lived in?

The next thing I noticed was that all of the houses in the small Cul-De-sac were abandoned. Windows boarded up and doors kicked in.

The third thing I noticed was that all the houses in the street were brown bricked. All apart from one.

The closest and most battered looking house was silver.

_Silver emperor way_

I darted towards the house, Leon on my heels. He gripped my wrist as I entered the door.

"Hey kid! There could be someone potentially dangerous inside this house, and you just run in?!" He hissed Lowly.I cringed, nodding my head, before letting him lead the way.

We searched for hours.

No secret doors, no hidden rooms, no Zexion.

And then I had enough sense to look out the window.

A swimming pool. Underneath the water was a black solid looking thing. I pointed this out to Leon, and we made our way outside.

"I think we need to drain the pool" I said.

"How?" Leon asked me. I pointed to the machine in the corner of the back garden, under a canopy. Leon nodded, making his way over to it and draining the pool manually.

I stared at the crypt in the middle of the now empty pool. It resembled a Anderson shelter, only it was thick and metal, and painted fully black. Leon kicked the door open, and I flinched.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?" Leon asked me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, but memory's of living mummies flooded my brain. I remember entering a crypt similar to this. Stretched underground with no light whatsoever.

"Zexion could be in here..." Leon said quietly. At those words, I grabbed his police torch, switching it on and running down the stairs. It was too dark for me to see the full room with only one torch, but I smelt Zexy's scent the moment I got to the bottom of the stairs. As Leon opened the door at the top fully, Light flooded through the room.

One minute I was staring in shock at the man sat in the corner, ridiculously skinny and small, fear and shock etched across his face, terror in his eyes and cuts on his body, shaking violently and soaked to the bone.

Next minute I had my arms wrapped tightly around Zexion, inhaling deeply, burying my face into his hair.

"Z-Zexy!"

"D-Dem.." His arms wrapped weakly around my waist, his body still shaking very violently.

"Demyx...Come On...Let Go of him. He needs to go to a hospital" I heard Leon say behind me. I shook my head, tears falling down my face as I realized how weak Zexion was.

* * *

Zexion POV:

I knew he was hear before he opened the metal door. I could smell the sea and vanilla Ice cream. That, and Demyx talks rather loudly, loud enough to hear through a freaking reinforced door.

I didn't move from my corner. I was shaking from cold, I had attempted to open the door, and got immediately soaked. I was scared. Even if they did get me out of here, would I die from not being nourished? I hadn't eaten in three weeks, and the only water I'd had was chlorine.

So when Demyx had pulled me from my corner and into his arms, I just snuggled into his chest, glad of the warmth and security of the one I loved.

"Demyx...Come On, let go of him. He needs to go to a hospital." I heard someone say quietly. I wrapped my arms around him, before blackness clouded my vision. It seemed that the shock of seeing Demyx, mixed in with the overwhelming happiness I got from being in his arms, was not a good thing to combine.

* * *

Everything is white.

The _walls._

The _door._

The _ceiling._

Even the bed sheets.

I look around the room for some color, and three things stand out.

Firstly, it is the cards on the window sill. One is neatly drawn, with Daddy on it. I assumed that was from Aerith. The second card is just scribbles of color, with words underneath. Under the purple blotch is Daddy. Under the blond blotch, is Mother. I fought to hold in a snicker.

The second color that stands out is black. Black written on paper, sat at the end of my bed.

_Patient: Zexion Numara._

_Diagnosis: Extreme case of shock, possible symptoms of pneumonia. Infected cuts on back and upper arms._

_Days in hospital: five._

"Holy _shit_ " I curse loudly. My voice is croaky.

I've been unconscious for _five_ days?!

My eyes dart to the third piece of color, and I gasp.

It's Demyx, but he's not Demyx.

He's asleep, spread eagled across the small bed that's for family visitors. Dark circles stand out under his eyes, and his hair is dirty and hasn't been styled.

He's gotten thinner since I last saw him, and the way he's spread out just screams 'depression'.

I can't look at him anymore, without an insane urge to jump out of the bed and snuggle up with him, so I turn on my side, facing the opposite wall. A sharp pain constricts through me, as the IV in my hand snaps. Oops. I Ignored the sharp pains until they disappeared, and just lay on my side until Demyx woke up.

* * *

I was discharged from hospital three days later. I was going to see my kids tomorrow. But now, right now, I was with Demyx.

My back was pressed up against his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around my body, one of my hands in his, both of us laying on the couch. The TV was on, but even I knew that none of us were watching it. We were just laying there, perfectly content with just being in the others arms. I rolled my head back, kissing under his jaw line. I was vaguely aware of him playing with my fingers, but I froze in shock when cool metal ran over my ring finger on my left hand. He moved his head to ghost his lips over my ear.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for months. So now I will, in just two words....Marry Me?"

A tenth of a second I laid in shock.

A quarter of a second it took for me to spin around in my previous position, to face him. He looked down, eyes showing unconditional love, desperation and need. By now, my insides were bursting with joy, happiness and relief, aswell as need and want. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him even closer, and pressed my mouth against his in a soft kiss, my teeth gently nipping his bottom lip. I felt him smirk against my lips, and he pulled back, looking back down at me.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is" I whispered quickly, pulling his his head closer, locking our lips once more.

**A/N:**

Okay, there we go. Thats the end of I Can't Lose You Again.

Sorry the story in itself is short.

But I'l be posting another story shortly. It's a Zemyx, but is not related to this in anyway. **TimexHasxGone** helped me think of it during a maths lesson.

Oh yeah...Check out her Zemyx story! It's cool and Sweet!!

So, Until Next Time ~ CloakedxSchemer...

PS: Don't Be Afraid To Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
